


Together, with you

by Attackonangela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Graduation, Kisses, Slow Dancing, graduation party, the meme couple themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonangela/pseuds/Attackonangela
Summary: The crowd erupted like a volcano, hoots and hoorays filling the crowded cafeteria.  Mortarboards were tossed into the air, confetti was dropped from the ceiling, and an array of music began to play. The two of them – Iwaizumi and Oikawa, best friends since childhood, teammates, family, and lovers; they had officially, and finally graduated together.  They both were 18, and it seemed like their lives had really just begun.





	

          The crowd erupted like a volcano, _hoots_ and _hoorays_ filling the crowded cafeteria.  Mortarboards were tossed into the air, confetti was dropped from the ceiling, and an array of music began to play. The two of them – Iwaizumi and Oikawa, best friends since childhood, teammates, family, and lovers; they had officially, and finally graduated _together_.  They both were 18, and it seemed like their lives had really just begun.

 

                Iwaizumi looked towards Oikawa, whose smile sparkled – whose eyes sparkled even more – whose hair was tousled and messy – whose lips looked, looked so kissable; if they had been _out of the closet_ Iwaizumi swore he would have kissed them then and there. However he decided to wait, wait until they were up in one of their rooms, cuddling by the window, and admiring the dark and ominous sky.

 

                Oikawa flicked him – “What was that for?” Iwaizumi’s beamed, his faint smile turning into pout. “Iwa-chan, you were staring, but how can I blame ya, I’m just stunning” He exclaimed, exaggerating.  Iwaizumi chuckled at this, “Yeah, sure Mr. Stunning”.

 

 “Are you being sarcastic Iwa-chan?”

 

          “Maybe”

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

                Matsukawa and Hanamaki – their best friends – the ultimate meme team –and the couple, walked towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa, their arms looped together; they were the small amount of people who knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi were together. “Oi, gays, stop bickering”.  Oikawa turned, with a face filled with horror – “Maki don’t say that so loudly!” he said making an X with his arms. Iwaizumi nodded, agreeing with Oikawa.  The memes themselves laughed, “Calm down were just kiddin’” They said in unison. “Besides” Matsukawa stated, “don’t you two have some outing to do? Like oh, maybe to your parents?” Hanamaki chimed in, “After all you did say you would do it today” he smirked.

 

“We know” Iwaizumi groaned,

 

          “Then get going” Hanamaki and Matsukawa said in unison, one of them moving their hands as if shooing them off.

 

“Alright, we’re going” Oikawa replied, “Guess we’ll see you at the party later”

 

                “Yeah! See y’all there!” Matsukawa replied

 

                Iwaizumi and Oikawa waved while walking away, and started searching for their parents in the massive crowd.

 

\----

 

                “Hajime, Tooru!” Iwaizumi’s mother called, walking towards them alongside Oikawa’s mother.  Each boy hugged their respected mother, and the others mother as well.

 

“What’s it like to finally be rid of high school?” Oikawa’s mother asked.

 

                “Relieving” Iwaizumi replied, bringing up his hand up to the nape of his neck.

 

“Ah I remember that feeling” Oikawa’s mother said, looking off into the distance – being more dramatic than necessary.

 

                With this Oikawa laughed, and nonchalantly began to play with his fingers, his anxiety slowly eating at him. However nonetheless he still attempted to act like nothing was bothering him. But, oh-boy does Iwaizumi know him; he definitely knows something is bothering him. However he wouldn’t doubt for a second that he didn’t know what was bothering him.  

 

                Iwaizumi leaned towards Oikawa, whispering into his ear, trying to seem normal – “What’s wrong?” 

 

                Oikawa, copying Iwaizumi’s movements, and placing hand around his ear, “I don’t know if I can do this”

 

                Iwaizumi looked toward Oikawa and mouthed _it’s okay –_ he turned back towards their mothers and apologized for whispering in front of them. Oikawa looked towards Iwaizumi, who was already looking at him, and nodded. Iwaizumi spoke first –

 

                “So, um…” He brought his hand up to the nape of his neck, a habit he acquired when he was nervous, “There. Um, we need to tell you guys something” He half smiled nervously. 

 

                “Alright, well let’s head outside where there’s less people and music, so we can actually hear you two." Iwaizumi’s mother smiled.

 

                “Yeah that’s a good idea Sango” Oikawa’s mother said, giving a cheeky thumbs up to the other mom.

 

                The four of them made their way through the maze of angsty teenagers, who were dancing to the ridiculous background music, singing at the top of their lungs, and chatting amongst themselves.  They walked through the cafeteria doors, welcomed by a breeze. The sun was just setting; the sky filling with various shades of purple, pink, orange, and blue, as the sun was killed by the horizon.

 

                They all take a seat in a patch of freshly mowed grass (the scent still remnant), underneath a small tree, whose leaves were just starting to grow back. “So what did you need to tell us?” Oikawa’s mother starts, although she was highly sure of what they would say - she kept that to herself.

 

                “We’re dating. We’ve been dating for a while.” Iwaizumi says blatantly, with a sense of confidence.

 

                Oikawa slowly entangles his hand together with Iwaizumi’s, their cheeks now flushed pink. Iwaizumi tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hand, his thumb rubbing on the back of Oikawa’s knuckles. Oikawa looks towards Iwaizumi, and then towards their mothers, awaiting their mothers response.

 

                Laughter broke the silence; their mothers laughed and that was it. Oikawa’s mother reached for her son’s hand – “Honeys, we’ve known the whole time” She says continuing to laugh.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at her, completely and utterly shocked – Jaws dropped.

 

                “And you’re okay with that?” Oikawa asks, tentatively.

 

“Of course you silly goose!” Iwaizumi’s mother replied, somewhat reassuringly.

 

                “Holy fuck, thank goodness” Iwaizumi sighed happily.

 

\----

 

                Iwaizumi and Oikawa made their way to the gym, where the “Graduates Only” Party was being held. They had heard of the infamous party since their first year at Aoba Johsai - _it’s amazing_ , _it’s so much fun, or_ _it was so worth it!_ They had heard the many rumors, but tonight they’ll actually experience it all.

 

                They walked in silence, a comfortable silence nonetheless. Oikawa had his arm looped with Iwaizumi’s, and slightly leaned on him, despite being slightly taller than him. As they got closer to the gym, they could hear the blasting music from within – at least it was a catchy song.

 

                Once entering the gym, the boys walked over to an empty table and took a seat. The table itself was decorated nicely – white laced table cloth, and a small white candle in the center to illuminate the area; it was aesthetically pleasing. The entire party was aesthetically pleasing, but it had a _teenager edge_ as well.  The dance floor was littered with dancing teenagers, and a colored disco ball was above them too, making the entire area fill with color.

 

                Just like they had said earlier, they would see Matsukawa and Hanamaki here later – and what a coincidence here they come now. The meme team couple took a seat at the table across of Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and gave them a rather expecting look. “You two should come dance, you look super depressed and lonely sitting here all by yourselves.” Hanamaki stated, crossing his arms on his chest and nodding, like what he said was actually important instead of nonsense – Matsukawa nodding in agreement.

 

                “We’re okay sitting right here” Iwaizumi deadpans.

 

“Oh come on Iwa-chan, it might be fun” Oikawa urges – he stands up, reaching for Iwaizumi’s hand and slightly tugs.

 

                “See Iwaizumi, even _your prince_ wants to go dance. We promise you’ll enjoy yourself” Matsukawa says, smirking. “You guys really are assholes, ya know” Iwaizumi says jokingly, now standing up and following his boyfriend to the dance floor.

 

                “Come on Matsukawa” Hanamaki grabs his boyfriend’s hand, also tugging him towards the dance floor, “It’s time to get funky.”

 

\----

 

                Iwaizumi isn’t really sure why he did agree to go dance, because if one thing is for sure, he _can’t_ dance.  No matter what he does, he always looks like the dad going through a midlife crisis, Matsukawa had once said he was the drunken uncle of the group, but Iwaizumi didn’t take this to heart either.

 

                “Iwa-chan stop thinking so much” Oikawa brings a finger up to Iwaizumi’s forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles, “You wrinkle your forehead when you’re thinking to hard” He giggles, and continues to dance.  Oikawa grabs a hold of Iwaizumi’s arms, and swings them left to right, forcing him to dance – well sort of.  Iwaizumi at this point, gave in, he started shaking his hips a little, and maybe even tapping his feet.

 

                Oikawa laughed, “You’re so cute”, and Iwaizumi tried ignoring this comment, but couldn’t help feeling the heat appearing in his cheeks. They continued dancing to the music being played by the DJ, who was actually a decent DJ, despite playing some rather interesting songs every now and then.

 

                The lights inside the gym dimmed, and the DJ spoke into his microphone – “Ladies n’ Gents grab that special someone and head to the dance floor!” Many couples made their ways towards the dance floor, holding hands, or giving each other loving expressions. The first song the DJ played was _I_ _can’t help falling in love with you_.  

 

                Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer, placing his hands around Oikawa hips, lightly squeezing. Oikawa, not exactly knowing what to do, laid his arms on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, and connecting his hands behind Iwaizumi’s neck.  Oikawa leaned in close to Iwaizumi’s ear whispering to him – “Hajime, I don’t know how to slow dance” he says embarrassed. “Neither do I, just go with it I guess” Iwaizumi replies.

 

                Iwaizumi starts, his right foot stepping back - Oikawa followed, his left food moving forward. Iwaizumi then moved his left foot back, again Oikawa followed, his right foot moving forward. They continued taking small steps, _together_ – moving together in fluid motions.  They kept a slow, steady tempo, which followed the beat of the music. Oikawa, despite being the slightest bit taller, rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and they continue to dance like this, _together_.

 

 

_“Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the seas,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things, were meant to be,_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too,_

_Cause’ I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you.”_

 

And the song ends. They stop dancing, and Iwaizumi subconsciously reaches for Oikawa’s face, a hand on each cheek. He brings the other’s face closer until their lips connect – Iwaizumi kissed him. It’s like time freezes, and the sudden cheers from people and background music fade out – it’s just them, and right now that’s all that matters.  They stop when they can hardly breathe, and just like that they’re back in reality. The people around them cheer them on – _Woo’s, yeah’s, and finally’s, are_ heard, but they disregard that.

 

                The DJ begins to play poppy music, once again, and the two begin to smile, laugh, and dance again. Iwaizumi with his absolutely hideous dance moves, that Oikawa adores, and Oikawa with his ridiculous dance moves too.  They dance into the night without a care in the world, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated, Thanks <3


End file.
